Never Been Normal
by Sayala
Summary: (AU, InuxKag)Kagome's mother thinks she has a stalker; so she is whisked away to a boarding school in Switzerland. But even after Kagome's made friends and gotten an admirer, it seems as though her 'stalker' is more then she thinks...


**Author's Notes: **Well, here I go…yet ANOTHER Inuyasha story. I can't believe how many I've made and deleted…but I feel confidant with this one. After reading Bloomability by Sharon Creech and seeing pictures of Lugano, Switzerland, I felt like I had to make a story about SOMETHING in Switzerland…yes, it will be odd seeing the Inuyasha crew in Switzerland, right? If you feel strange about it, they won't be there for the whole story, trust me.

Enough of that. Excuse me for the crappy title; I couldn't think of anything better!

_Chapter 1: Shouldn't Have Asked_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Watch where you're going, girl!"

"Sorry, sir!"

Kagome glanced behind her as she sprinted through the streets of her town, smiling nervously and waving at the angry man who was shaking a fist at her. Well, she was going to be late for school if she didn't run, and today was the comprehension test! And she was a human being after all, so she had to bump into a _few _people, or objects.

"I can't believe my alarm clock died out on me today," Kagome muttered angrily to herself as she ran, though it was hard to; her lungs were burning inside, and her chest felt heavy, like weights. Not to mention there was an irritating cramp growing in the side of her stomach.

A wide grin crept up Kagome's face suddenly as she continued to pound her feet against the sidewalk in a quick moving motion. She could see her school in the faint distance, and her watch said that it was 8:27, which meant that she hard three minutes to get to class. If she didn't make it on time…well, Kagome didn't want to think about that now.

It was a beautiful, spring day; the sky was a light blue and the sun was shining brightly, as if beaming down on the land. She could hear birds twittering and singing in the trees nearby, and people cheerfully chatting in the streets as they walked. It was, simply to say, a perfect day. It was anything but to Higurashi Kagome, though.

Dashing up the steps, her lungs burning, Kagome felt as though she would collapse if she didn't sit or lay down in the next few seconds. Ignoring this feeling, she practically tore the doors open and darted inside, running like an insane maniac through the hall.

Kagome cursed under her breath as she saw a particularly strict looking teacher round the corner, coming her way. As soon as she saw Kagome, her face hardened to a scowl, her brows furrowed.

"You're going to be late," she shouted to Kagome who was now whisking towards her. "Do you have a hall pass?"

"Sorrygottagobyebye!" Kagome responded breathlessly as she ran past her. The teacher, in response, looked appalled, and stared at the crazy girl run around the corner.

She snuck a look at her digital watch, seeing that it was 8:29. Unfortunately, her watch was very exact, and she had approximately 10 seconds to get to class before she was doomed to be late.

10…9…

Kagome gaped at her watch, as if it had betrayed her, but looked up with determined eyes. Her class was right up there…just a few more rooms and she'd be there…

8…7…6…5…4…3…2…

Gritting her teeth, she continued to amble. Just a few more…just a few…!

Kagome suddenly gasped in horror as she suddenly tripped over her own feet, sending her flying through the air, landing on her stomach, and skidding across the floor; right in front of her classroom.

1.

A shrilling 'bong, bong' bellowed in Kagome's ears, indicating that school had started. It was now 8:30.

The door beside Kagome opened rather gently, but still knocked in her. Kagome let out a hiss of pain as the edge of the door connected with her stomach, and gasped in some more air, the wind knocked out of her. Her teacher was standing in the doorway, jaw dropped at the scene, while a few curious students gathered behind her, peering over her shoulder to see what was going on.

"Oh my goodness, Kagome! Are you all right?"

Kagome took a long breath of air, and then sat up, clutching her chest. "Yeah…just…dandy…"

Yuka and Eri were silent behind the teacher, speechless at the odd scene going on in front of them. Ayumi, on the other hand, looked worried.

"Kagome, can you get up? Oh, my, what am I saying? Of course you can't! Here, Kosei, take her to the nurse, will you?"

"Of course, Sensei-"

Kagome quickly shook her head, sticking an opened hand out to interrupt Kosei. "No, I'm alright. I didn't fall that badly. May I take the comprehension test?"

"Oh," the teacher blinked. "Well, if you say you are okay, I suppose you can."

"Thank you,"

The teacher pushed her way through the crowd clustered in the doorway, walked to her desk, and sat down, adjusting her glasses neatly. "Class, come and sit down. Kagome is not something you goggle at in a zoo."

The class retreated back to their seats, while Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka ran over to help their friend. Kagome groaned quietly as they all lifted her to her feet, and Yuka frowned in concern. "Hey, are you sure you're alright? You seem like you're kind of hurt!"

_Kind of? _Kagome couldn't help thinking. Nevertheless, she shook her head back and forth and dusted off her green skirt.

"No, Yuka, I'm fine," Kagome stated simply. She then smiled brightly at her friends as she walked into the classroom cheerfully with them. "C'mon, let's go take that nasty test!"

Her friends smiled nervously and sat down, as did Kagome. She had to put on a cheerful act, no matter how horrible she felt. It was almost as though she was ill, too; her stomach felt wishy-washy, like it wanted to jump out of there and spill all over the floor.

But she couldn't throw up in school. No way was she going to. It was so embarrassing, and gross; her peers would make fun of her for a year, calling her things like 'Barf Bag'. _Oh, that one's the worst. And the lamest._

"Kagome," whispered a voice in her ear. Kagome jumped, making her stomach lurch, and to add on to the simply joyful situation, ache in pain from the fall. She turned around slowly, her eye twitching while she massaged her stomach, facing a girl behind her, Satsuke.

"Um, yes, Satsuke?" Kagome mumbled.

"Can I borrow a pencil?"

Kagome was about to scowl; was that all she wanted? Was that all that made her stomach feel even worse? She held it in, however, and forced a smile. "Sure, Satsuke, let me get one."

"Thanks," the girl replied happily.

Kagome turned around and began searching through her pencil case quietly, while the teacher explained a few things about the test in the front of the room. As she fumbled with her pens, highlighters, and crayons, Kagome felt her stomach seem to rise to her throat once more, then ache painfully yet again. She couldn't help but bite her lip, as if trying to keep her attention away from the pain.

"Higurashi Kagome, care to tell me what you are doing?"

Kagome gulped and jumped again, making her pencil case drop out of her hands, which resulted in her things spilling over the floor. A few students giggled, while others tried to stifle their laughter.

She looked up at the teacher, who was tapping her foot and raising her eyebrow. "I'm sorry, I was finding a pencil for-" she felt a rather large jump and ache in her stomach, and held it, then sighed. "For Satsuke," Kagome finished.

"At least do it after I'm done giving directions," she sighed. "And Kagome, are you sure you're okay…? You know, you look a little-"

Kagome let out a little yelp, interrupting the now-shocked teacher, grabbing her sides and leaning over to the left of her desk. The students near her jumped out of their seats, immediately knowing what she was going to do. The teacher remained in her spot, staring at the sick schoolgirl.

"Ugh," Kagome moaned before letting out a waterfall of her breakfast (in vomit form) onto the floor. The other teenagers backed away, covering their faces and groaning at the un-pleasurable sight.

"Kagome-chan!" gaped Ayumi, who wanted to run over and help her friend, but was too disgusted by her liquid-ish leftovers.

"I'm…okay…" coughed Kagome, who now began to gag.

"Nurse Kagome bring to the Kosei quickly!" announced the teacher, who was still stunned, for students rarely threw up in her classroom. She realized her grammar mistake in an instant, however. "I mean, um, Kosei bring the Kagome to quickly nurse! Er…I mean…ugh, you know what I mean! Just go!"

The teacher waved the girls away, as Kosei took Kagome's arm and dragged her across the room while cringing. Kagome continued to gag, her stomach having nothing left to throw up. As they left the room, the girls and boys glanced at the puddle of spew on the floor, frowning and quickly turning away. Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri stared at the door worriedly, each having a mother like personality to them. They couldn't help it.

"…sick." murmured the teacher to herself, finishing the sentence she hadn't finished before. For her, in particular, did not like bad grammar in sentences. Especially when she was the one that made the mistake.

"So, Kagome, are you sure you're alright now?"

"Kagome, we were so worried!"

"I don't mean to sound rude, Kagome, but I was quite disgusted when you threw up."

"Shut up!" Kagome bellowed angrily to her friends. They blinked in surprise, and Eri crossed her arms huffily. "I'm alright now, thanks. I just can't believe I didn't take that comprehension test! I studied so much for it, and now I'm sure I'm going to forget all the stuff I know tonight!" She suddenly glared at Eri, who had made the disgusted comment. "And who wasn't, Eri?"

Ayumi sighed hopelessly. "Well, you certainly are in a grumpy mood. We were hoping you would be happy enough to join us at Wacdonald's."

"No," Kagome replied simply. "I have to go home, study, and rest. My stomach's still aching from that fall," She rubbed her stomach and yawned. "See ya, guys,"

"Bye, Kagome!" her friends shouted to her, as they were already running to Wacdonald's, quarreling over who was paying this time. Kagome rolled her eyes and continued walking.

It was still a beautiful, warm day, and the sun was now setting, making colors like pink and orange explode into the sky. Kagome smiled up at the seemingly painted clouds, then looked back at the street. It was empty, as it usually was, because now she was nearing the Shrine grounds, where she lived.

_I wonder if Mama will make me stay home from school tomorrow,_ thought Kagome dreadfully. Then she might have extra work to do and the test to worry about. She pouted and sighed, wondering if she should tell her mother at all about the incident. It's not like she could tell, anyways…she had dressed into a new school uniform.

Kagome continued to walk normally down the narrow street to the Shrine; she was almost there. She looked down and began to straighten her skirt, since she basically had memorized the way to her home, and didn't need to look ahead of her to get there. As she walked, however, she felt a cool breeze caress her face gently, and then heard a few footsteps behind her.

She froze.

The footsteps echoed throughout the walkway, ringing creepily in her ears. Who could be coming to the Shrine now? Her mother was home, cooking dinner most likely, Souta was already home from school, and her grandfather was sick with a bad cold, so she knew he wouldn't be walking around town. Was it a door to door salesman, possibly? No, he or she would be badgering her with products and cheesy lines by now.

_What am I doing, _thought Kagome irritably. _I should just look! _But for some reason, she felt a pang of fear in her heart at that thought.

Nevertheless, Kagome knew she had to be brave. Spinning around rapidly, she shouted into the air, "Who's there?"

…Nothing. There was no answer. And nobody was there.

Except…?

Kagome, who was now feeling much more freaked out, spied a dark blue note sitting peacefully in the middle of the road. "What the heck…?" Kagome couldn't help saying aloud, and she walked slowly to the note, bending down and picking it up.

Her hand trembled as she held the note; it was not actually merely a note, but an envelope turned over. And it was dark blue, her favorite color…

She ignored this fact, and stood up, glancing around a bit worriedly to make sure no one was there. Who had made those footsteps? Had they dropped this; or meant for her to see it and take it? So many questions ran through Kagome's tiny brain (**AN:** (dodges random objects thrown by Kagome fans) Just kidding! Just kidding!).

Sure enough, no one, except for her, was there. Maybe Ayumi, Yuka, or Eri had followed Kagome down the narrow road to the Shrine, and made footsteps then ran away to freak her out. And then dropped a note. But that seemed so awkward, and, simply to say, stupid. Her friends wouldn't do something like that. Had Houjou came and dropped her a love note…? Kagome's cheeks turned crimson, and she shook that thought out of her mind. She didn't have time to think about things like that.

Kagome turned around and tucked the envelope into her skirt pocket. She'd open it at home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Problem 40…finally…_

Kagome yawned as she did her math homework almost robotically. Hey, it wasn't her fault; her teacher had assigned her 50 problems, and now she was almost doing these problems just automatically. Kagome wasn't the best at math, but these problems were fairly easy, so she wasn't having any trouble.

"Blech…" Kagome mumbled aloud. "How am I supposed to know what Oushi could have if he quadrupled the amount of sugar he had for the recipe, but then had to take away 3/4 of it?" The problem was very easy, but she was so bored that she had begun to think about other things, and couldn't focus.

The door opened with a quiet creak. Kagome turned around tiredly, and found her mother, Mrs. Higurashi, standing there with a warm smile on her face.

"Hi, Mama," Kagome said sleepily.

"Hello," Mrs. Higurashi chirped. She went over to Kagome's bed and sat down. "Kagome, why don't you rest a bit? You've been doing math homework all night, and you still need to work on that report for language arts, it's due tomorrow, you know. Have you worked on it at all?"

"What, the report on the tale of the Bamboo Cutter and Princess Kaguya?" Kagome murmured. "Um, yeah, I think I've worked on it…"

"You think? What parts of the report have you done so far?"

"Um…the beginning?"

"As in…the introduction."

"Uh, no, not exactly…heh…as in, the first three words."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hurry up, Kagome! It's almost 10:00!" her mother shouted from the kitchen.

Kagome groaned. "I know, I know! Need you remind me?" Her mother, after hearing that Kagome had barely started the report, forced her to ditch her math homework and start this. She was a bit happy at first, but the report was even more boring. Bamboo cutters and princesses from the moon did not quite interest her. She continued to write furiously, trying to pick the most descriptive words she could remember to put in her report. As she sat at the table, scribbling like a mad woman, there were crumpled papers, dictionaries, thesauruses, spelling books, and grammar books scattered all over the table in a messy jumble. Mrs. Higurashi had wanted the report to be perfect, and didn't hesitate to give Kagome all that she needed. The crumpled papers had writing on them; they were the countless times Kagome had tried to write the report, but then hated it, and started over.

_Oh gods…how do you spell complex again? Is it k-o-m- _

l-e-x? Or does it have a C in it….gah! Oh, duh, Kagome! It has a K! Like the K in Kagome! Or kangaroo! Or kollege! Wait, doesn't kollege have a C?

Kagome let out a cry of frustration, writing down 'komplex' anyway. Now, during the late night, she didn't give a crap about her spelling or grammar. She just wanted this damned report to be done.

"Kagome? You alright?" Kagome's mother's head appeared in the doorway, peering in at her irritated daughter.

"Yes, Mother dear, I am absolutely, positively fine!" the teen said with a thick, fake cheerfulness.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled nervously. "Okay then, Kagome. By the way, I'm about to wash your school uniforms; but I found this blue envelope in one of your skirt pockets…did the nurse give it to you, to give to me?" She took out the envelope and showed it to Kagome.

"Huh?" Kagome blinked. "Oh, that's mine…um…Yuka gave it to me at school during class."

Mrs. Higurashi didn't believe it, though. "Oh, is that so?" She smiled slyly. "Is it from Houjou-chan?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she leapt up from her wooden chair. "Mama!" she cried, snatching the envelope from her mother's hands. "He is not Houjou-chan! He's Houjou-kun!"

Her mother, who was now laughing, simply shook her head and walked out of the room, clutching her sides. Kagome rolled her eyes and collapsed into the chair. Her mother was always bugging her about Houjou; after all, her mom did desperately want Kagome and him to become an item. Houjou was a 'sweet, nice, caring, thoughtful, and intelligent boy' as her mother always said, and he would be 'perfect for you, Kagome-chan' as her dear mother also said.

Kagome looked curiously at the envelope, suddenly remembering how she heard footsteps on the path. She shivered; she felt cold. Grabbing a blanket on the other chair, she wrapped it around her and opened the navy blue envelope.

Inside was an also navy blue note. She turned it over, and gasped in surprise; the note was Cinnamoroll stationary, from Sanrio; and Cinnamoroll was her favorite character from it.

There was neat writing on the note, as if someone had taken all the time in the world to write it. It was so clear, that even though it was small, Kagome could read it from far away. She swallowed, and began to read the small, white writing.

_Are…_

_Higurashi…_

_Kikyou…_

_You…_

_Kagome…_

The first thought that entered Kagome's mind was, _oh my gods._

_Who wrote this? Was it some stupid prank? Yeah, had to be…wait, who's Kikyou? I don't know any Kikyou in my school…this letter doesn't even make sense! Geeze, what's going on here? _Kagome felt slightly panicked, but she quickly told her self once again that it was probably just a prank, and Kikyou was probably the pranker's sibling or cousin or something.

However, even the cute, cheerful face of Cinnamoroll on the stationary couldn't cure Kagome's uneasiness. She dearly hoped that this was just a joke; a very purposeless one; and hoped that this letter wasn't well…something that meant something…

Before she could become more scared, Kagome shoved the note back into the envelope violently. Throwing the envelope into the wastepaper basket, she tried to draw her attention back to her report. It was useless, though. She kept on thinking about that strange, strange note…thinking about what it had meant…and who Kikyou was.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day, Mrs. Higurashi had sent Kagome off to school. "Even though you threw up," her mother had said, "you're not sick or anything, so off to school you go." Kagome was relived, because perhaps her sensei would let her take the test today.

Luckily, her sensei did. The comprehension test was a stumper on some questions; but Kagome thought she did well on it. And, her sensei loved her Tale of the Bamboo Cutter essay, despite the spelling errors. Pleased with herself the whole day, she forgot all about the note that had worried her so the last night.

The end of the day came by like a snap of the fingers. Before she even knew it, she was walking near that same path to the Shrine-and that was when she remembered about the strange letter.

"Kagome-chan, want to come to Wacdonald's with us today?" chirped Eri, twirling around the three girls in a rather hyper way. Yuka giggled and Ayumi smiled, then all looked at Kagome pleadingly, with the puppy dog eyes.

"Please?" said Yuka in a sweet voice. "You didn't come yesterday, and we have no homework or studying to do."

After a slight pause, Kagome sighed and agreed. "All right, but it's _not _on me."

Eri and Yuka pouted, but Ayumi smiled again. "Not to worry. I'll pay." She held up her purse and jiggled it, causing the yen to jumble around a bit in. They all grinned happily at each other.

"Hey," Eri said suddenly. Yuka, Ayumi, and Kagome all looked at her.

"Race you to Wacdonald's!" and with that, she winked teasingly, and tore off like a horse at the start of a race. The girls all giggled and ran after her, Yuka and Ayumi quickly catching up, while Kagome stayed a little behind. She was tired from taking the test and not getting any sleep the last night (She had stayed up until about 4 AM doing the essay and finishing my math homework) and wasn't that good at running anyways. As they neared Wacdonald's, while the girls still ran, Kagome spotted something out of the corner of her eye.

A man…in a large, black coat with a black shawl covering most of his face. All Kagome could see was his eyes; and they were staring almost _lustfully _at her. Completely creeped out, Kagome's own eyes widened and she looked away, finally reaching Wacdonald's.

"I won!" Eri cheered joyfully, jumping up and down. She wasn't even panting; after all, Eri was the star girl on the track team at school.

Yuka and Ayumi sighed. "As always," they said in unison.

The girls entered the building, chatting aimlessly about anything they wanted to. Kagome glanced behind her one more time, to see if the creepy man was still there, but he had disappeared. Smiling, relieved, Kagome followed after her best friends.

A few minutes later, they had gotten their food, and the girls munched happily on their hamburgers and sipped at their sodas. "Thanks, Ayumi!" Yuka, Eri, and Kagome said together, and Ayumi merely smiled.

Kagome was done with her first hamburger in practically five minutes, and was still quite hungry. She reached for another hamburger and after she opened it from it's paper that was wrapped around it, she bit into it and took a big piece in her mouth.

"Geeze, Kagome, be careful, you don't want to choke," warned Yuka, and Ayumi and Eri nodded worriedly. Kagome just shrugged and continued chewing slowly, a bit like a cow.

But as she chewed, she felt something…odd. In her mouth. And it wasn't the hamburger.

Her chewing stopped, and Kagome was staring intently at the wall, trying to figure out what on earth she was chewing on. The three other schoolgirls stared at Kagome, their eyebrows raised at her rather pale expression, and Eri made the crazy gesture to Kagome, while Yuka and Ayumi nodded in agreement.

"Blech!" Kagome said, her word muffled by the things in her mouth. She quickly spat out everything in her mouth onto the paper, and to her horror, there was a piece of _paper _mixed in with the food.

Eri and Yuka cringed. "Ewww, Kagome!" they cried, and ran out of the booth to go to the bathroom. Ayumi watched after them, then glanced back at Kagome, but stayed in the booth.

"Umm, Kagome, why is there paper in there?" she questioned.

"I…don't know." said Kagome. She picked up the chewed and ripped paper, which was navy blue and had a picture of Bijou the hamster on it, raising it so that she could read the neat handwriting.

_Mine…_

_Your_

Kagome blinked at the strange letter, and dropped it on the table in a bit of a disgusted way, for it had pieces of food stuck to it and was damp with her salvia. Ayumi stared at the note for a moment, and then looked up at Kagome. "Uhh…what did that note say?"

"Uh, nothing," Kagome quickly answered. She couldn't help it, but, she felt a little embarrassed by it, considering it was so weird. "It was just an order kind of note, you know, with the orders that the customers made for their food. It must have fallen into my burger by mistake."

"Oh," Ayumi shrugged. "Odd. Okay then."

Yuka and Eri walked back to the booth, frowning at the glob on Kagome's paper, and sat down. Kagome laughed nervously. "Sorry, guys. The paper was nothing, just a mistake." With that, she took the note and stuffed it in her skirt pocket. Yuka and Eri nodded, but looked at Kagome a bit suspiciously.

"You know, we'd better get going." Ayumi announced, and the girls nodded, inching out of the booth and throwing away their trash. They began to gossip a bit as they walked out the door and down the street, until they came to the path to the Shrine, where Kagome had to go. "Bye, Kagome!" the girls waved.

"Bye, see you tomorrow!" Kagome waved back, and ran down the path and up the small hill.

After she traveled up the hill, she slowed down to a walking pace, and began to think about the strange notes she had received. _They were both so weird, _thought Kagome. She pulled out the note she had gotten recently. _And this one says Your Mine, but it's turned around. Freaky. I wonder if the other one is like that…? Oh well, like I thought before, probably just a prank. But still, the prankster must know me well. The notes were both navy blue, my favorite color, and they had pictures of my favorite characters on them, Cinnamoroll from Sanrio and Bijou from Hamtaro. And how did that note get IN my food…?_

Kagome shrugged it off, throwing the note on the kitchen table after she was in the house. And with that, she went upstairs to go and play on the computer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Roadrunnergirl13: so…did you talk to houjou-chan today?_

_Ribonchan44: no, why would I talk to him eri?_

_Roadrunnergirl13: cuz you like him duh!_

_Ribonchan44: geeze, I do not. you assume too much. and its cause not 'cuz'! use proper English lady!_

_Roadrunner13: dont you go lady on me…lady!_

_Ribonchan44: lol!_

_Roadrunner13: lol_

Kagome chuckled quietly to herself as she chatted to Eri on AOL Instant Messaging. She heard soft footsteps slowly coming up the stairs, and blinked, then realized it was her mother. Mrs. Higurashi knocked at the door rather roughly, however.

"Kagome, can I come in?" her mother asked in a hurried and worried tone.

"Um…sure. Hold on," Kagome answered. She typed rapidly on the computer, telling all of her friends that she had to go.

_Ribonchan44: Hey, g2g, bye Eri_

_Roadrunnergirl13: bye bye kagome!_

_Ribonchan44: Bye_

_Ribonchan44 has signed off._

Kagome sighed and shut off her computer, then opened her door. There Mrs. Higurashi stood, two pieces of stationary in her hands, staring at Kagome with teary, saddened eyes.

"Mama! What's wrong?" asked a concerned Kagome. Her mother had began to sniffle.

"Oh, Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi cried, running to Kagome's bed and sitting down. Kagome recognized the pieces of paper that she held; it was the strange notes.

"Uh…" Kagome blinked twice at her odd acting mother.

"Why didn't you tell me?" her mother sobbed, dropping the notes and putting her face in her hands. "Kagome-chan, why didn't you?"

"Can somebody PLEASE explain to me what you're talking about!"

"Kagome, I'm so sorry…I'm such an irresponsible mother! Leaving you in such a horrible school like that one…how stupid can I be?"

Uh oh, she didn't like where this was going…

Kagome sat down next to her mother, putting an arm around her in a comforting way. For some reason, she felt as though she and her mother were switching roles now. "Shh, it's okay, Mama. What happened? I'm really confused…"

"Oh, I know you are, Kagome-chan…that's probably why you didn't tell me…"

"Aargh!" Kagome said irritably, she couldn't help it. "Tell you what!"

Mrs. Higurashi swallowed back a fresh sob, and then wiped some of her tears away. "That…that…" she squeaked.

"…?"

"That…you have a _stalker_!"

Kagome was, well, just plain dumbfounded.

"Wha…stalker?" Kagome tried to stifle her laughter as her mother put her head down again to weep. "Oh, Mama, don't cry your tears away, I don't have a stalker!" She couldn't help but let out a giggle.

Mrs. Higurashi, however, had different ideas. "No, no, but you do, Kagome-chan, you do! I saw these notes! These are clearly the notes that a psycho stalker would send…oh, my Kagome, you're in danger of being kidnapped, killed…or worse…raped!"

"Oh, um…" Kagome was pretty speechless, considering that her own mother said that her getting raped and living was worse then her getting killed.

"Don't speak," hiccupped Mrs. Higurashi. "I know everything now, Kagome. There's nothing left to say. And I won't hesitate doing something about this horrible situation!"

The teen suddenly remembered how her mother had said that it was a mistake to send her to that 'horrible' school. Was she possibly going to…? No!

"But…what are you going to do?" Kagome felt as though she didn't want to know the answer.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed and brought Kagome into a loving mother-daughter embrace, which would have been a touching moment if it weren't squeezing the air out of Kagome.

"I'm going to transfer you to a boarding school," her mother answered gently. Kagome's eyes widened. "A boarding school…in the safest country in the world…Switzerland."

Damn. Kagome _knew _she should have thrown out those freaky letters.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**AN: **Well, I'm going to end it there. Simply to say, this was the most BORING chapter I've ever written in my whole life!XD Bah! But don't worry; Kagome will meet Inuyasha and everyone in the next chapter. Please review, I would love it if you did! Ja ne!


End file.
